Homefront
Solicitan a Sisko que acuda a San Francisco después de que un atentado terrorista revelase que los metamorfos han llegado a la Tierra. Sumario: Prólogo: La Teniente Comandante Dax y el Capitán Sisko observan por una de las ventanas de la Promenade como el wormhole se abre y se cierra poco después. Dax explica que esta es la séptima vez que ocurre en las últimas dos horas, y que en cada ocasión no se observan señales inusuales de sensores, ni que entren o salgan naves del pasadizo. Ella cree que los Bajoranos pueden llegar a tener razón que esto sea una señal de los Profetas, y risueñamente le dice que quizás no hayan puesto al tanto a su Emisario porque no lo reconocieron con su barba nueva. Sisko sin embargo quisiera tener una explicación más científica del fenómeno. Ambos caminan hasta el borde del pasamos, y observan como Odo sale de sus cuarteles con gesto muy adusto, pero antes que Sisko averiguara por qué Dax considera esto muy divertido, la conversación es interrumpida por una llamada de Worf : Un mensaje Prioridad 1 de los Cuarteles Generales de la Flota Estelar ha llegado a la estación. Al mismo tiempo, Odo se acerca al bar de Quark y acusa al ferengi y a Dax de haber movido su mobiliario mientras se regeneraba. Quark actúa sorprendido y le pide al Condestable que salude a la Trill en su nombre cuando este es llamado también a Operaciones. Cuando Odo arriba, los otros oficiales superiores están discutiendo el mensaje de la Flota Estelar. Worf explica que el comunicado contiene un video de seguridad grabado durante una conferencia diplomática de alto nivel entre funcionarios de la Federación y del Imperio Romulano en la Tierra. Le muestran el video que contiene una explosión causada por una bomba de origen desconocido. El Klingon pide a la computadora que vuelva a pasar el video pero magnificando una sección de la pantalla y a un décimo de su velocidad normal. Esta vez muestra un florero con un reflejo que demuestra que es un Fundador volviendo a su forma fluida. No se encontraron rastros del mutante en el sitio de la explosión, por lo que se cree que escapó ileso. Sisko no quiere creerlo, pero la sensación general es que los Fundadores finalmente han llegado a la Tierra. Acto 1 Odo y Dax están en las habitaciones del Condestable "reparando los daños" que la oficial le ha causado. Ambos discuten el viaje a la Tierra que el Capitán Sisko y él realizarán a bordo de la [[USS Lakota|USS Lakota]]. Odo no cree que pueda dar más precisiones sobre su raza más que los informes que ya presentó a la Flota Estelar, pero Jadzia cree que si los Fundadores realmente llegaron a la Tierra, la Federación necesitará toda la ayuda que sea posible. Sisko está hablando con su padre, Joseph Sisko. Ambos discuten sobre Sisko's - el restaurante familiar que se encuentra en New Orleans. Joseph no parece entender que su hijo no va a la Tierra de vacaciones, y Ben le explica que lo más probable es que esté gran parte del tiempo en los Cuarteles Generales de la Flota Estelar en San Francisco. Después de una corta discusión, Jake ingresa al cuarto. Jake pregunta a su padre si le ha dicho que no permanecerían en la casa de su abuelo, y al no contestar satisfactoriamente, el muchacho se queja que su abuelo le hará pelar las papas del restaurant. Ben le asegura que eso no va a ocurrir... sino que le van a ordenar servir las mesas! Back in Quark's, Chief Miles O'Brien and Doctor Julian Bashir leave the Holosuite entering the bar dressed in World War II style flying jackets and caps. They order drinks and seem to be discussing the Battle of Britain. Quark asks why they are in the bar when the Germans are attacking but Bashir explains they have to be - it's part of a ritual to remember fallen comrades. "To Clive" shouts O'Brien after which they both down their drinks in one and are about to throw their empty glasses when Quark reminds them that they have already discussed the throwing of empty glasses. At any rate, Quark thinks they are taking it all a bit too seriously. After all, Clive was only a holosuite figure. O'Brien tries to explain to Quark that theres more to it than just Clive - it's about the Earth. When a place you love is in danger and you try to take some action to help make that place safer but fail, it can be very frustrating he says. Quark says he knows exactly what O'Brien means and tells his own story about how he was serving as a cook aboard a Ferengi freighter hundreds of light years away from home as a currency crisis hit Ferenginar. He says he couldn't begin to explain how bad he felt to know that runaway inflation and rapid currency devaluation was rampaging across his planet like a bush fire. He still hasn't gotten over it to this day when he thinks about how he was powerless to save his accounts. As usual there is a hint of sarcasm to the whole story which O'Brien picks up on and quips that, despite Quark's little story he doesn't feel any better. Odo walks past the bar and Bashir and O'Brien leave and join him. They briefly discuss the Battle of Britain - Bashir offers Odo the place of Clive but Odo isn't so sure he wants it - for obvious reasons. O'Brien asks Odo to visit his family in Dublin and make sure they are all ok. Clearly recent events have set him and many other people slightly on edge. Bashir says he wishes he could be going along for the ride too and Odo agrees he could do with the company as he has doubts that a Changeling would be very welcome on Earth. O'Brien tries to comfort Odo by reassuring him that people can't hold him responsible for the acts of his people. Odo remains unconvinced however and departs for the ''Lakota''. ]] Back in Ops, O'Brien reports that the Lakota has departed the station. Worf and Major Kira Nerys discuss the wormhole which has now returned to 'normal' having last opened 12 hours ago. Kira is somewhat dissappointed as she had hoped that it was the work of the Prophets and that they had finally decided to show themselves to the Bajorans. Worf comments that he prefers the Klingon belief system. Kira asks if the Klingon Gods are just as mysterious those of the Bajorans - of course the Klingons don't have any Gods. They were executed by Klingon warriors over 1000 years ago because they "brought more trouble than it was worth". O'Brien and Kira agree, that nobody can understand the Klingons but, as O'Brien says, thats the way they like it. The scene changes to a view of Starfleet Headquarters,San Francisco,Earth. Sisko and Odo meet Admiral Leyton and Commander Erika Benteen in front of the building. After a short series of introductions, in which we find out that it was Admiral Leyton who recommended Sisko for the post on Deep Space Nine, the theme of the conversation changes to Odo and Changelings. The Admiral hopes that with the help of Sisko and Odo, the task of finding the Changelings on Earth will be easier. Sisko doubts that he and Odo were brought all the way to the Earth merely to discuss the situation. Leyton confirms this and names Sisko as the Chief of Starfleet Security on Earth because of his detailed knowledge of and experiences with the Founders. Acto 2 At Sisko's Joseph Sisko is serving the customers as one can only assume he usually does. He cheerily walks around the restaurant talking aloud to all his customers. He suggests that nobody should even need to look at the dessert menu because if they miss out on his Bread Pudding Soufflé they will regret it. Benjamin Sisko enters and agrees with his dad telling the customers that his dad "knows his Bread Pudding Soufflé". Jake Sisko also appears and a short discussion about Jake growing up and the history of the alligator hanging in the restaurant follows. Eventually, the three sit at a table and discuss the current situation. Odo is not present, having decided, according to Ben Sisko, it was wiser to stay in Starfleet Headquarters under the circumstances. Joseph Sisko can understand why, after all, he hasn't seen people so nervous since the last Borg incident. Anyway, he finds anyone who doesn't eat inherently suspect. Joseph recognizes however that Starfleet must be taking the whole situation very seriously, especially to bring Ben all the way from Deep Space Nine to deal with it. Shortly thereafter, Nog enters the restaurant. It turns out he eats regularly here because it is one of the only places where he can get his "raw maggots". Joseph would of course add them to his menu but his human customers would expect them cooked and with a sauce. Nog finds the idea somewhat confusing as the maggots should be alive and moving as they go down. The idea completely puts Ben off his food. Some time later and the restaurant is closing. Nog and Jake sit down at a table where Nog explains that he is having problems at the academy which he at first put down to him being a Ferengi. He later realized that wasn't the reason and many students have the same problem, especially where the Red Squad are concerned. Red Squad members receive special treatment like extra lessons and excursions that the other students don't. Admiral Leyton and Ben Sisko meet with the President of the Federation in what seems to be an office in Paris - the Eiffel Tower is clearly visible through the window. Sisko has a number of recommendations for the President regarding the Dominion infiltration and how it can be combatted. The President is uneager to turn the Earth into a military outpost where everbody must submit to blood tests and phaser examinations of every room have to be carried out. He quickly changes his mind however when it turns out that the attaché case which Sisko was carrying, is infact Odo. Odo points out that Sisko and Leyton were allowed to see the President without having to undergo a blood test or having their personal property checked. If he had been a Founder he could have killed the President or simply taken his place. The President begrudingly agrees to allow the new security procedures saying that it has taken a lot of hard work to changes the Earth into the peaceful place that it now is and that he doesn't wish for this paradise to be destroyed. "We're not looking to destroy paradise," says Sisko, "we're looking to save it." Acto 3 ]] Sisko and Benteen are going over the new security arangements using Odo as a test subject. As Sisko found out in The Adversary, Changelings can easily be located by sweeping an area with a low energy level phaser beam. A small device mounted above the door of a room can be used to send out a wide phaser beam and scan the room systematically. When the beam comes into contact with a hidden Changeling they are injured and forced to return to their normal form. A beam strength of 3.4 should be enough to stun any Changelings according to Benteen but Odo recommends a strength of 3.5 to be on the safe side. Following the success of the test run, Sisko orders the devices to be installed in every room in Starfleet Headquarters as well as the orbital facilities. As Benteen leaves she thanks Sisko for managing to convince the President that such measures were necessary. "Actually, I thought she would thank me" says Odo. "After all, I was the one who was shot at all morning". As Nog enters the room, Odo leaves. Sisko and Nog discuss the problems he has been having at the academy. Sisko says they both knew it would take time for Nog to get used to the academy - and vica versa. Nog wants to become a member of Red Squad and asks Sisko for his help. A Red Squad didn't exist when Sisko was at the academy and Nog admits it is very new but he has the grades he needs to join the squad, he just needs the recommendation of a high ranking officer. Sisko says, when he gets the chance, he will see what he can do. He then, somewhat abruptly, dismisses Nog from the room. Back at Sisko's the restaurant seems to be closed and Joseph is preparing things ready for when it does open later in the day. Ben tells his father that he has been very busy but that he can't talk about it to which his father replies, "Couldn't the Admiral do without you for a few hours so that you can visit your father?". Joseph seems to be somewhat disappointed as Jake is away at the writing school in New Zealand and Ben is constantly busy at Starfleet Headquarters - it's almost as if they were not there at all. Ben counters that his father is more than welcome to visit him on Deep Space Nine but Joseph seems to be very attached to his restaurant and couldn't possibly leave. They discuss Joseph's declining health but the topic changes to business again. Ben says he has a free hour and they agree to go for a walk together in a park. descubre al Fundador impostor]] Back at Starfleet Headquarters, San Francisco, a seagull flies from the sky and lands on a rock before transforming into Odo. Benteen and Admiral Leyton approach just in time to see him finish the transformation. He explains he has just flown around San Francisco and is very impressed. Benteen wonders how many other Changelings are up there in the skies but Odo says, if that was all the Changelings were interested in doing, people wouldn't have to be so worried. Leyton however, rather rudely comments that the other Changelings have better things to do than imitate birds - after all, the other Changelings are much better than Odo at imitating Humans. Benteen, trying to ease the tension a little, says she found the seagull very convincing but Odo isn't so sure the other seagulls were convinced. Leyton suggests that Odo keeps practicing until he succeeds in making the birds think he is one of them. Again his tone is somewhat abrupt. Odo has picked up on all these signals however, offers the Admiral a compliment and holds his hand out in a "shake hands" gesture. The Admiral ignores this and walks away but Odo catches hold of his arm and their hands fuse together as Changelings do when they link - Leyton is not who he appeared to be. The Leyton imposter pulls his arm free, transforms into a bird and flies away. Some time later Odo, the real Admiral Leyton, Sisko and Benteen are together in a room discussing the imposter. Odo says he knew that it wasn't the real Leyton because he felt the imposter was treating him somewhat agressively. As Sisko says, Odo is the first Changeling to have rejected his people and it is therefore understandable that they have such feelings about him. Leyton can't understand why the Changeling would have taken on his form but, as Benteen explains, Leyton is a prime target - he has access to all the security protocols. The important thing is however, that the new security measures don't go far enough to stop Changelings from breaking into Starfleet Headquarters. Leyton knows however, that the President won't allow tighter security. He has been a good peace time President but the situation could break out into war if drastic action isn't taken. "The President is a long way from home" says Leyton and that they couldn't expect him to be as concerned about the state of affairs on Earth as a Human would be. The conversation is interrupted by an incoming comm message for Sisko. Jake asks Ben to come to the restaurant as soon as he can. Joseph has been arrested. Acto 4 As Ben arrives at Sisko's he finds a group of Starfleet officers and his father arguing. The officers have tried to carry out blood tests on Jake and Joseph. They attempt to explain to Joseph that they are simply following the orders given to them that all family members of ranking Starfleet Officers must have their blood checked regularly. Joseph can't believe that such orders would ever have been given and he finds it even harder to believe that his own son was the one who passed them. Even after Ben and Jake submit to the test, Joseph refuses, calling the officers vampires. During a heated conversation between Joseph and Ben, Joseph cuts his hand. He rushes over to the sink to wash the wound. Ben, without even thinking, examines the blood on the knife. Joseph is shocked and clearly dissappointed, but this is exactly what the Changelings wanted to happen. People are so scared that they are beginning to have doubts about their own family members. The blood tests may not be all that infallible anyway. Joseph argues that if the Changelings are all that clever, they would find some poor soul in the street, drain him of his blood and use this to get around the blood screening tests. Joseph suffers a minor stroke caused by his arthritis, and because he got so enraged and overexerted himself. Odo and Sisko discuss Joseph's recent ill health and Odo points out that when Humans are supposed to do something that would be good for them, they often do the exact opposite. However, the thing which worries Sisko most is that he actually believed that his father was a Changeling, which Odo claims to be a wise thing to assume. Of course, this is exactly what the Founders wish to happen. Sisko tells Odo, "There are times, I wish you hadn't found your people" to which Odo can only reply that sometimes he feels exactly the same. Back at Sisko's and Joseph is back on his feet and going about his work as if nothing had happened — talking with his customers while serving them their food. Eventually Joseph sits down for a moment and talks with Jake about Ben. He is worried that he is overworked and stressed. Before Jake can reply the lights go out in the restaurant. Nobody is quiet sure what has happened but Jake says that the whole block is without power. Sisko, trapped in an office by the power outage, is trying to open the door as Odo and Admiral Leyton prise it open from the other side. Leyton explains that it looks like the whole Global power system on Earth has been knocked out including the emergency backups at Starfleet Headquarters. All the evidence points to sabotage and the prime candidates are clearly the Changelings. The power outage means that transporters, sensors and every defence installation on the surface is inactive — which means that the Earth is totally defenceless against a Dominion attack. Acto 5 "I'm not interested in excuses," says the President as he demands that the power relay system be restored as soon as possible. As he finishes his speech, Sisko, Odo, Leyton and two other officers beam into the office via the transporters on the ''Lakota''. Sisko, in his post as Chief of Starfleet Security, recommends that the President calls a state of emergency. With the exception of the Borg incident, it has been over 100 years since such a state was last called. Sisko explains however that he has reason to believe that a Dominion fleet is somewhere in the Alpha Quadrant ready to launch an attack on the now defenceless Earth. Sisko continues to explain that, shortly before he and Odo left Deep Space Nine the wormhole was repeatedly opening and closing although no ships were travelling through it. It is more than possible, Odo continues to explain, that the Founders salvaged cloaking devices from the Romulan/Cardassian fleet that was destroyed at the Battle of the Omarion Nebula. As it is going to take a fair amount of time to get the power relay system back online (it could take days), the only way to defend the Earth is by using the transporters and communication systems of the Lakota to mobilise Starfleet officers. The President is still hesitant to agree to the suggestions but after Sisko explains how brutal the Jem'Hadar can be in close combat, the President gives control of the Earth's defences to Sisko and Leyton. At Sisko's, Jake looks out of the windows with his grandfather to see Federation troops beaming down into the streets. They look at one another uneasily, seemingly unhappy that the situation has turned so bad. Notas de Producción: En el Mundo *'Latinoamérica:' En Defensa del Hogar *'Brasil:' Paraíso Ameaçado (Paraíso Amenazado) *'Alemania:' Die Front (El Frente) *'Italia:' Il Nemico Tra Noi (El Enemigo Entre Nosotros) *'Francia:' L'Enfer Sur Terre (El Infierno en la Tierra) *'Japón:' Chikyu Kaigen-rei (Ley Marcial en la Tierra) Curiosidades: *El Título de Trabajo del Episodio era "Untitled Sisko on Earth" (Sín Título - Sisko en la Tierra) *Es la primera vez que se observa a Benjamin Sisko utilizando un uniforme de la llamada "era TNG" (década del 2360) desde el piloto, "Emissary". *Los exteriores del Cuartel General de la Flota Estelar están filmados, como siempre, en el Centro de Recuperación de Aguas Tilman en Van Nuys, California. *La vista de París es la pintura mate realizada por Eric Chauvin para el episodio de TNG "We'll Always Have Paris" y del film "Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country". *La vista del expreso que pasa frente a los Cuarteles Generales de la Flota Estelar se verá de nuevo en el episodio de VOY "Pathfinder". Referencias Trek: *Las referencias a "la amenaza Borg" son respecto al intento de atacar la Tierra de estos seres cibernéticos en los episodios de TNG "The Best of Both Worlds, Part I" y "Part II" *En el final de la serie, en el episodio "When It Rains..." se establece que fue en este período de tiempo que Odo fue infectado con el virus morfogénico que casi acaba con sus congéneres, gracias a la intervención de la Sección31. Créditos y Referencias: Estrellas Invitadas: *Robert Foxworth: Almirante Leyton *Herschel Sparber: Presidente Jaresh-Inyo *Susan Gibney: Comandante Erika Benteen *Aron Eisenberg: Cadete Nog *Brock Peters: Joseph Sisko Actores: *Dylan Chalfy: Oficial de la Flota Estelar No Acreditados: *Mark Zilbert: Oficial de la Flota Estelar *Shannon Thornton: Camarera de Sisko's *David B. Levinson: Camarero de Sisko's *Jack Janda: Camarero de Sisko's *Ivor Bartels: Oficial de Seguridad *Brian Demonbreun: Oficial de Ciencias *Randy James: Teniente Jones *James Minor: Oficial de Operaciones *Robin Morselli: Oficial Bajorano *Mark Allen Shepherd: Morn *James Lee Stanley: Oficial de Seguridad Bajorano Historia y Guión: *Ira Steven Behr *Robert Hewitt Wolfe Dirección: *David Livingston Música: *Dennis McCarthy Cartografía *Ferenginar *Tierra Naves *USS Lakota (menc.) *USS Okinawa (menc.) Razas *Andorianos *Borg *Fundadores *Grazeritas *Klingons *Romulanos *Tholianos Tráiler Tráiler del episodio por cortesía de TrekCore Notas al Pie (1) Las fechas de emisión y rating/ranking corresponden a Estados Unidos Episodio Anterior: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Episodio Siguiente: Our Man Bashir Cuarta Temporada Paradise Lost Categoría: Episodios de DS9 de:Die Front en:Homefront (episode) fr:Homefront (épisode) ja:DS9:地球戒厳令・前編 nl:Homefront Categoría:Artículos que Necesitan Atención